


Drowning

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: This fic imagines some of what Chiron was going through after Juan died. And Kevin, like most of the time, was there for him...





	

"Why 'da fuck you down here?" Kevin was standing over his friend, his own feet sinking into the hot sand.

Chiron didn't respond, so he tried again. "Yo, Black! Why you here, man? You gonna fuck up dem chinos. Paula gonna be pissed."

Still nothing. Chiron was staring at the water, eyes narrowed, chin down.

Sometimes Kevin wanted to shake Chiron when he was being too quiet, but then he would remember to just be patient. So he plopped down next to Chiron and waited. And waited. Too bad he didn't have any money to buy him something to eat. That might get him talking.

After several minutes, Chiron finally spoke. His voice was raspy, and the words seemed to stick in his throat. "It's Juan. He's dead."

Kevin lowered his head out of respect. "Shit, man. I'm sorry. I heard something 'bout that. How'd he die?"

"Car accident. That's what the police be sayin'. Teresa thinks it was some dudes from the Southside. I just can't believe..." Chiron buried his face in his hands and began crying quietly.

"Yo, that's some straight up fucked up shit, man. Juan didn't deserve that. He was like a pops to you. Huh, Black?"

Chiron nodded and wiped his face on his freshly ironed sleeve. "I better go. I'm s'posed to meet my moms at the gravesite. And Teresa."

"Yeah, so like I said before. Why you _here_ , man?"

Chiron was staring towards the water again. There were a few faint voices and some laughter coming from some children close by. "Cuz didn't nobody love the ocean more than Juan. He taught me how to swim. He said _a black man better know that shit. Too many of us be drowning._ "

"Yeah, that sounds like Juan." Kevin was quiet for a few minutes, which was unusual for him, but he looked out at the water too, trying to remember if his father had ever taken him out. He didn't think so.  

Kevin started to get up. He patted Chiron on the back and then held out his hand. "C'mon. I'll go with you."

Chiron looked up at him, squinting towards his friend, almost wondering if Kevin was fucking around with him, like so many other people in his life. Hell, he figured God had really fucked him over this time, taking Juan from him.

But he knew better. Kevin was standing there patiently waiting with his hand extended and his goofy half grin. Chiron finally caved and took his hand to get up.


End file.
